


Kyle's Excursions

by animegrl421



Series: Excursions of the K2 Sort [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl421/pseuds/animegrl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget text messages, ookie mouth against his will is what finally drove Kyle to the edge with Kenny. It was time for some good old-fashioned revenge. And as Stan said, "I dunno, just… do it to him. Maybe it'll stop him." Yeah, because giving Kenny what he wants is what will stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle's Excursions

"Get off me!" Kyle yelled, pushing at the figure above him.

"It's just a game, Kyle!" Kenny responded, trying to move the hands pushing at his chest.

"Goddammit, Ken-" Kyle was cut-off as Kenny tried to push him down, saliva pushing from the blond's lips. Kyle turned his head away, heated cheek pressing against his pillow. He closed his eyes, stilling as the wetness hit his cheek. He groaned, "Stop!"

Kenny sighed, "But, we played it for hours before…" he said, hands still pressing at Kyle's wrists. "Come on, Kye, lighten up!"

The redhead's eyes opened-half-lidded as he turned to gaze at Kenny, mouth barely parted in a pant. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger both, a flush colored them lightly. He looked into Kenny's eyes pleadingly, the need for the blond to stop overcoming him briefly. Stunned by the expression that was too easily misinterpreted-Kenny pulled back. Just then, a door creaked open, drawing eyes to the person in the doorway.

"Hey, Kyle, I was just-" There was a pause as blue eyes met the bed. "What the fuck dudes!" Stan asked, dropping the books in his hands immediately.

Kenny, opening his mouth to make a much-needed innuendo, didn't expect the hit when it came. A pain in his cheek sent him flying from the bed and onto the carpet. "OW!" he screamed, "Dude, what the fuck?!" He pushed himself onto his elbows, eyeing the redhead on the bed with betrayal in his eyes.

Kyle just glared back, palm scrubbing his cheek, trying desperately to rid his face of Kenny's spit. "You're so fucking disgusting, dude!" Eyes shifted from Kenny to Stan, exchanging a look with the other. From the sudden knowing look Stan gave them both, Kenny knew they just had one of their random psychic moments. Kyle looked back to Kenny, "And we were _eight_ last time, Goddammit! It was gross then and now it's even more fucking gross."

"It's not gross when it's with _you."_ Kenny insinuated, dodging the pillow directly after. He wanted to retaliate but he kind of had it coming. _Dammit._ "And you didn't complain then, you just went along with it!"

"Again, _eight_!" Kyle stressed. He crossed his arms, then, "And get the fuck out!"

Kenny shifted at that, looking between the two, "What about Stan?"

"He stays." Kyle replied shortly.

"But, why doesn't he have to go too?"

"He didn't spit on me."

"Ah, fuck you," Kenny replied, sighing in defeat at the serious look Kyle gave him. "Fine, maybe later then." A pause, then he smirked at the redhead. "Okay, I guess I'll go, battle-war, all that shit."

When Kenny left, Stan finally picked up the fallen books. _"Anyway…"_ he began awkwardly, "I just came by to bring these back."

Kyle watched as he sat them on the desk, biting his lip in thought. They shared another look after, making Stan shake his head and sit on the bed next to him. "So, want to explain fully or should I just act like this never happened?"

"He tried to force me to play ookey mouth." Kyle explained, "You walked in right after and now here we are."

"I was expecting a more romantic story but-" he paused, giving a small grin at Kyle's glare. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, well, either way I'm pissed."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've tried, but it seems the harder I hit him, the farther he goes." Kyle replied, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Stan quirked an eyebrow, "Then stop resisting." he suggested quietly.

The redhead gave a curious look, "What?"

Stan shrugged, "I dunno, just… do it to him. Maybe it'll stop him." Then, at Kyle's thoughtful expression, "Dude, are you seriously going to?"

"What if I am? You're the one who suggested it!" Kyle replied defensively.

"But-it's weird to imagine. I mean, you're not good at the whole…thing." he said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, sex. Kenny's done it since forever ago, but, well, you….haven't. At all."

Kyle wanted to hit him, arm twitching with the want but stopped himself. Barely. He was sort of right. "So, I'll learn." he said confidently.

Stan laughed, "How, watching porn?"

By the determined expression on Kyle's face, Stan knew he was going to do just that. "Yeah, have fun with that, dude. I'm just, you know, going to pretend none of this happened."

Kyle waved him off, already wondering how he was going to hack into the neighbor's wifi. No way in Hell was his mom going to find this out. Not if he took the proper precautions. And he was going to take them ten times overmuch.

-0-

_I'm prepared._ he told himself for the thousandth time that day. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were over, playing a video game at the moment. But two were going to leave. Hopefully, soon. His courage was going to run out otherwise.

He knew Stan sensed there was something going on. Hell, he probably knew what it was-okay, so he _definitely_ knew what he was going to do. If his nervous glances at the blond every time Kenny made one of his usual comments wasn't enough to tip him off, he didn't know what would be.

_Goddammit, get out of my house._ he thought to himself, pretending to read a book on the couch. He learned earlier he couldn't concentrate on actual reading nor gameplay for that matter. He'd planned a week in advance, having to watch the most ridiculous things. He shuddered just thinking about them.

It took too long for the two to leave. But when they did, he wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved, or scared. Both.

"Kyle…" Kenny said, hand waving back and forth in front of the redhead's face.

Kyle blinked at it, wondering how long he'd been zoned out. "What?"

"Just wondering where the fuck you were." Then, "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Kyle blinked at him, about to tell him no when-oh God, that's an _opening._ "Yeah, I was." he said softly, wondering if the other could even hear him.

By the dazed expression Kenny gave him, he knew he did. It didn't throw him off nearly as much as Kyle had thought it would when Kenny just smirked, "It's okay, babe, everyone does."

"Really?" Kyle asked, letting himself off the couch to sit in front of the other. "So," he began, face heating with the knowledge of what he was about to do. He couldn't meet Kenny's eyes. "It's okay then even if I…Want more than just to think?"

He raised his eyes to Kenny's face, watching as the words registered. He had to have thrown him off _now,_ right? Then, another smile, "Of course, you just name the time and place and I'll be more than willing to let you do whatever you want. No thinking involved."

Cornered, Kyle knew he'd have to further his advances. Oh, how he'd hoped he wouldn't have to go this far. "How about…" He leaned in, shifting to straddle the blond's left leg, knee barely touching the clothed crotch. "Right here…" He draped his trembling arms around Kenny's shoulders, face moving forward automatically-breath ghosting over the other's lips. "Right now?" he finished.

He watched Kenny's usual grin slip, a dazed expression instead slipping into place. He watched blue eyes widen, lips part, daze clear. He smiled, thinking he'd just won.

"You sure you can handle that?" Kenny asked breathily.

Kyle bit his lip, unsure what to say now. He had to stop himself from starting as hands grasped his hips suddenly. _Dammit, it's still not working!_ Slowly, he nodded, mind searching for a way to respond. He thought back to his research, looking down at the thought of the things he'd seen. Then, "Only if you're man enough to give it to me." he found himself saying, looking up to see if Kenny got the message yet.

Kenny's hands stiffened on his hips, eyes looking directly into his own. Kenny gulped, "Oh, don't worry, babe, I can give it to you all night long."

Kyle knew he was running out of options, and his heart pounded in his chest at the thought. He knew the line so well, but never thought he'd ever think it, _Drastic times call for drastic measures._ He didn't allow himself to think passed that, pushing forward before he could stop himself.

He moved his knee forward, sliding it gently over the clothed area. "Then, what're you waiting for?" he asked softly, bringing himself ever-closer. He hoped his shaking went unnoticed as he tightened his arms around the other's neck.

Suddenly, rough lips met his own, prickles of the other's recently-shaved facial hair rubbing against his cheeks. He gasped at the suddenness as he was pushed backwards, hands grasping onto the back of the blond's shirt from shock. The blond stayed on him as his back hit the carpet below, a small sound of surprise escaping past his lips even as they were captured. His legs shifted from the new position, legs bent, feet flat on floor. He could see arms on either side of him, holding up the other.

Lips pushed harder against his own, a tongue pushing past the barrier. His eyes closed instinctively, pulse beating faster from the suddenness of it all as well as the proximity of the other. _Was this for real?_ Kenny pulled back suddenly, gasping for air. Kyle's half-lidded eyes blinked at the blond, mouth opened as it panted from exertion.

He gazed at the other, eyes widening at the sight of Kenny's flushed face. _He's really on top of me,_ he realized. He'd never seen Kenny with such a serious face before, and for some reason, he didn't want to stop the blond as Kenny's lips met his own again. He felt strangely hot-hotter than he had in the embarrassment of watching porn. The warmth was pumped throughout his body, pulse thrumming against his skin.

His heart pounded in his chest, fingers tightening around the fabric of Kenny's shirt unconsciously pushing him forward. Fingers that weren't his own unzipped his jacket, fingers trailing his shirt. Once at the hem, they pushed the fabric upwards.

When the calloused pads of fingers touched his bare stomach, he felt tingles that made the skin below pulse away. It wasn't until they met his chest that he pulled himself back. He huffed in breath, confused eyes searching blue ones above him. _Is he really…_ He didn't know what to think, do, say… He'd never been so confused. But out of all of this, the most confusing part was that he liked it. And if Kenny didn't? If it was a joke? But if it wasn't a joke?

His body told him not to think, even as his mind begged to differ. The thoughts clashed as a panting blond pulled him back up to him by the collar of his shirt. "Where are you going?" Kenny whispered against his ear. "I thought you said you could handle it." Hot breath and words both left a shiver down his back.

_Oh shit, he's serious. Or…He's a convincing liar._ Kyle wasn't sure which he'd prefer at this point. Fingers trailed again, continuing from their last placement. He lightly touched a nipple, rough fingers bristling the sensitive area. It tickled at first, a light-headed feeling coming over him. The fingers moved, circling one nipple, then the other. Then, they pinched one, the mouth at his ear moving downwards. It created a trail behind it, warm lips meeting his neck attentively.

Before he could think over any of this, a pressure built on his neck. Stings pushed inside as he was bitten, nerves pushing toward the area. He gasped at the sensation, back unconsciously arching upward towards Kenny. Arms grasped tighter, pulling the blond further onto him. His neck bared itself to the other as a tongue swirled over the wound. Teeth pulled away, tongue tracing the throbbing skin.

The cool air met the wetness, warmth and cold clashing in an achingly delightful way. It was only when Kenny pulled away to gauge his reaction did his sense of hearing allow him the embarrassment of hearing his own moans. _When did I start doing that?_

The blond smiled down at him, cockier than usual. His heart practically skipped a beat at the sight. Kenny leaned down once more, bypassing his lips for his ear. Lips kissed at the lobe, sucking it inward to suckle on the edge lightly. Kyle shifted barely, all his senses telling him to follow Kenny's lead. Cool air brushed at wet skin as lobe popped out of the other's mouth.

Warm air cascaded over with each exhale Kenny sent his way. Then, a whisper, "You said you wanted more before…" A lone hand ghosted over his stomach, moving tauntingly slowly downward. It tickled the nerves there, pushing at his self-control and confidence both at once. "Wanna say it again for me?" Calloused fingers pressed themselves below his jean beltline, moving underneath the fabric whilst keeping the lightness of movement.

Kyle's body stilled of its own accord, small tremors of shakes exited him.

He couldn't think much on it, mind not catching up to the new sensations his body was giving him. Nerves burned every inch of his body, pulse thickly pumping the heat throughout his system. The fingers tickled his skin, testing his own ability to resist. They paused over his briefs, waiting for his response he knew.

A confidence he didn't know forced him to speak, "Oh, so we started?"

Kenny's knowing look back at him shook the confidence away. "Aw, that's cute," he began lowly. Then, a smile, "And yeah, judging by your moans," he paused, leaning down to kiss a heated cheek. A quietly groaned response continued his statement, "I'd say we have."

_Definitely losing here… Though what am I losing and what is he winning exactly? Should I even care at this point?_ Kyle thought to himself, hating his automatic responses as his body loved them. He didn't reply, mind unable to keep up with the mental battle- too focused on the fingers tracing the edge of his underwear.

The cocky smile lighting Kenny's face did nothing to help his thought process. "Don't worry, Kyle, soon you'll be begging me for things you never knew existed." The words sent a chill down his spine-had him bite his lip to keep from making a sound. Kenny continued his administrations as if he'd never interrupted them, lips pressing against his neck warmly, finger tips working around the outside of his underwear. Temptingly, they rubbed circles closer to the middle. Each inch forward forced a twitch to follow.

_This is weird but…_ Mouth sucked underneath jaw line as fingers reached their destination. Kyle bit his lip, but even the bite couldn't shield his gasp. They rubbed the area, lightly teasing over the fabric. Fingertips glided over the tip which rose to the administrations. The tightness combined with the touches had him aching for more.

But Kenny took his time, only switching how many fingers traced over him at a time. Air blew over the wetness on his neck, warmth greeting coldness in a tickling fashion. Head tilted, allowing the other full use of his neck. Mouth kissed throat before lips traced downward, kissing each area lips touched smoothly before continuing to the chest.

_This is wrong..._ His mind challenged him, logic a haze even as it pressed to the forefront of his mind. _Why?_ he challenged back. He wasn't stupid enough not to realize-however deeply-that the passion he felt was only dopamine and testosterone building together inside his body. They worked to cloud his judgment and leave him aching for something he normally wouldn't do. "Kenny..." he breathed, begging the other for his attention while he still could.

The administrations continued, a gentle squeeze making his body start and a particularly loud sound of arousal push from his lips. Biting his lip, his hand found blond hair and tugged. Numbed body worked against him as his hand stayed tangled in the messy hair Kenny sported as the blond trailed his lips up to Kyle's neck once more.

The lightly stroking fingers stopped then, hand pulling away even as Kyle made a noise of disappointment. "As much as you try to talk like it, Kye," Kenny began, pushing the redhead to the floor fully with both hands. "You're not ready yet." Even as the words were spoken as confidently as the predecessors, in the tone rang a tinge of disappointment. Shaken knees were parted by the calloused hands, "At least, not for everything."

Kyle didn't trust himself to speak, in his voice's silence pants took place. Blinking, he realized suddenly how exhausted he felt. Mentally, physically... Yet beneath his skin pulsed the need for what he knew to be the pending climax. And somewhere in the fog of his mind he knew that very climax was what would make this entire incident a joke or...

His mind broke thought as a pressure he knew to be Kenny's own groin connected with his own. Eyes met, both asking the other permission-searching to see the seriousness they needed to continue. In answer, Kyle reached upward, hand grasping the other's shirt collar and using the leverage to pull the blond downwards. Lips met and with them came magnificent grinding below. Fabric constricted the movements, but pressure made up for any loss of feeling. His own hips pushed upwards, both men humping each other with timed movements.

Kyle gasped as the newfound feeling of fabric rubbing against him hurt him just as it had him aching for more. The actions quickened, moans from both filling the empty room surrounding them. The redhead's hands grasped at hair and hip, tugging both in need. "Faster," he breathed, urging Kenny to the end.

"You sure you can handle it?" Kenny asked, repeating his words purposely.

"Don't you know..." Kyle began, pushing upwards more harshly. "When to shut up?"

Kenny shifted at that, hands moving for more leverage as body leaned forward. "Feisty..." he moaned. Before Kyle could comment, he began the movements anew. Fabric never felt so restricting as both felt the other's hardness pressing against them. "Fuck." Kenny intoned, body pulling back and pushing forward with more vigor. Each stroke led to a grind, each grind gaining in an animalistic want.

"Kenny..." Kyle moaned out, the last stroke touching a nerve deep within.

And within moments, his body shuddered against Kenny's, the warmth once feeling him spread out as all the nerves built in the last hour were pulsed away. As body fell, Kenny stiffened.

They fell to the floor in a heap, both barely noticing the mess they'd made in the moment.

After a minute, panting shifted to deep; rhythmic breaths. Kyle blinked his eyes opened slowly, wondering when he'd closed them exactly. Feeling the weight of Kenny above him, his eyes widened considerably, arousal having left him completely panic arose anew. The slowed heartbeat fluttered to a fast pounding. It pushed at his ribcage, as if trying to leap out of the situation before its owner could.

_Shit._ Was his first coherent thought. He supposed it counted, given how it repeated itself in his head. The word became a chant, _shit shit shit shit shit..._ And deep; deep within the thoughts he could hear a different idea pop into being. But before it could be formatted into proper; understandable English, Kenny shifted. All the repetitive thoughts paused, mind a barren wasteland where _shit_ died into nothing. The shift only took a second before blue eyes met his own astonished-for that was the only way he could imagine his expression being- gaze.

His face, still hot from the brief yet groundbreaking moment, warmed further as the eyes glided over his worn form. He could only imagine how he looked, mouth open as gasping breaths pushed forth, flushed face, frazzled hair, thoroughly ruffled from the encounter from clothes to expression. _Uncouth_ came to mind _._ And in that moment, as Kenny's own reddened face brought itself forward, he couldn't be bothered to properly identify himself as 'too much of a geek.'

It wasn't until rough lips glided over his own for barely a second before he realized Kenny was just as tussled and as the thought passed, their lips met completely. A slight pressure forward from Kenny's lips had his own pressing against them. Eyes fluttered shut once more. And in all his confusion, he didn't allow himself to think on anything at all. The warmth above him, the slight pressure of another's body never felt so welcoming. His thighs tightened over Kenny's hips of their own accord, pressing the blond flush against him.

A small noise from inside the other's mouth encouraged his hand to lift. Palm rubbed down the sides of soft; tangled hair, pausing at the edge. His thumb slid back and forth over a warm ear. And as the kiss broke and Kenny's head lifted once more, Kyle opened his eyes again. Only for every realization to hit his once-silent mind all at once.

So, like any other logical human being, the redhead snapped. And no matter how many times Kenny would swear in the future that he'd slapped him like a girl, Kyle would always deny it. Because he definitely, no-doubt, hit the blond across the face like a _man_ dammit!

_SLAP!_

It didn't take long for Kyle to roll a not only exhausted but now painfully confused Kenny completely off him and flee from the room. He just wished that he hadn't been in such a state mind-wise to forget he lived in the house in which he had just slammed the front door closed. "Goddammit." he whispered, ignoring the crackling of his voice as he looked back at the house. He thanked the heavens above he at least looked down at his state of dress to make himself look at least semi-presentable. Well, as much as one could in his current state.

He'd never been so grateful for Stan's house and his own clothes lying in his preserved drawer there. _Talk about taking a walk of shame._ The walk still carried the name of his "most uncomfortable walk ever." Complete with odd walking thanks to the mess inside his jeans and trying to get around others without explaining anything. Unfortunately, even after a shaky; long; nerve-wrecked, shower-Stan still expected an explanation. Not really after the shower either.

Water cleaned off soap he'd only just scrubbed onto himself whilst Stan's voice showed every bit of humor it could at his predicament from the other side of the shower curtain. It wasn't until months later that he finally realized Stan had wanted it to happen in the first place.

And it took quite a few "I told you so"'s from Stan before he told the other he wasn't right about the revenge plot after all. It had worked out in the end. Even he admitted it hadn't gone to plan, but now he and Kenny could do those things without a plan needed at all. So really, details, details, it all ended like it should. Now, if only Kyle could get Kenny to stop texting him weird messages in the middle of the night...

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending! Yay! Yep. It's done. And I strongly resisted the urge to end oh so differently. Like with a Kenny death 'cause of Kyle or with Kyle smacking him in the beginning and erasing all of the kinda sorta roleplay Occulta and I did to do this piece. Though I really just wanted to piss her off. Now I'm resisting the urge to delete most of this and post... I'm going to publish before I do it. Oh and THANK YOU OCCULTA! Because without her I could never get Ken this aggressive (hense the roleplay-she's an amazing Kenny). Mm, aggressive Kenny...


End file.
